A long day's Night
by MedusaMyLove
Summary: What happened after the PO came to town. **disclaimer, if you think I own characters, sue teachers/parents. Not me**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Cristina Yang was not a sociopath.

She wasn't cold or hard, much less a female dog.

She was a red blooded woman, alive and breathing. And she Got People.

She did.

In fact, she felt that her understanding of human nature went much deeper than the Izzie Stevenses of this world cared to admit. Maybe even to themselves.

She got it.

People did things, said things. They made choices and followed through, most often not. They suffered the consequences of said choices, foreseen or unforeseen.

They suffered, a lot.

Period.

Ninety-eight percent of them meant well, all hundred percent of them screwed up. She got that, and kept to herself because she got that. That didn't make her cold, if anything it proved she had a beating heart to protect.

But that was a part of **her** human nature people liked to overlook it seemed..

She had first understood when her father died that people could destroy your world without even wanting to. Later she learned they could also hurt you without blinking , or without ever realising they had done so.

And for a girl that loved in the same single-minded, whole-hearted way she did everything else in, that was too much. Way, way, way too much.

So she closed down on them, meeting the world and people in it with an action plan. Going out into the world on forays for knowledge, or sex, or what ever objective she had- always returning to her own world.

Meredith was the exception. The Only Person she trusted enough to accept the inevitable surprises, willingly and knowingly. Her Person.

They had recognised each others Dark and Twisty souls. That was their Bond., their trust, and ultimately their commitment.

It saw them through bad fights and the highest of ponytails.

Cristina valued what she had with Meredith , a lot.

It surprised her and made her profoundly grateful ( in a totally non-pathetic way of course). She'd never thought she'd have this, didn't even believe it existed. A real friend, a Person.

She reckoned that was more friendship and love most people could hope for and didn't expect any more where that came from. Certainly not from a man.

Definitely not after Burke.

So how could she ever have seen **him **coming? See her reaction to him coming?

Owen Hunt, dr. Owen Hunt, Major Hunt, McBadass. Hell; bloody Caesar for all that she was concerned. After all; he sure did come, see and conquered the socks off of her. Or something, .. whatever.

Of course Caesar might not be hot enough to stand the comparison, sure he had been the emperor of ¾ of the world, but had he ever trached a guy with a pen? And he had been bald anyway…no match for that gorgeous mop of red hair , she'd never been with a redhead before..

Cris felt her ideas going down a familiar road and focussed on her surroundings again.

She was walking down the street from SGH to her flat, tired after her shift and the days events. Happy, for a change, to be going home

Today she'd found out that Owen had an ex-fiancé, who he'd broken up with in two lines in an e-mail. Who hadn't known he was back. And neither did his mom.

Today was the kind of day that needed to end with Meredith and herself slamming tequila in Joe's , maybe even needed to end with the selling of some miniature plastic chairs from Taiwan and other knick-knacks. Or throwing darts at George. That thought made her smile a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Tequila and Taiwanese mini chairs.

After all, that's what she does, that's what she knows.

Darts, snarky-ness and strip poker, but mainly just tequila and more tequila, until she's strong enough to face the world again.

He dumped his ex in a way that bore some serious resemblance to Burkes little surprise. This is drunken-denial and emotional-wall-building-time.

So how come instead she taking him home with her?

And when exactly did she start holding hands, she didn't hold hands. with any one. in the universe.

She looks to her left where Owen is walking, all ruggedly handsome, his red hair catching the moonlight. Holding her hand.

There's only one explanation. She sees him.

She recognised him back when he was Bright and Brass, and now that he's Gentle and Twisty she still sees him clearly.

She trusts him, the way she trusts Meredith, instinctively. Without reasoning or intent.

And that changes everything, cuts the usual small drama away. They had gone straight to the core of who he still is and who she is, underneath all the defences.

This trust and connection existed between them from the very first time they met and part of her just cannot believe it came this easy, without preparations or work .

Being with Owen, seeing him for who he is, feels like breathing.

It comes natural and is vital to her existence .

It seems almost surreal, remembering how hard she had worked at being with Burke, doing her best, following the rules, jumping through hoops…she hadn't had a clue then, that love; non-mushy, badass Love really existed.

She had been so fixed on battles and games all her life, how could she have guessed there was a real, strong man out there that wouldn't need her to prove herself to him? Who would show himself to her in all his pain and beg her to see him? And that she could respect regardless of status or accomplishments.

Of course she delighted in his strong body, his beautiful eyes, his smile. And it obviously helped that he was a badass surgeon that had served his country in a war zone for years.

But those things couldn't be the reason she always called him by his first name, or why she would wait for him to be ready when she was about to explode, she wanted him so bad.

It was him- all of him, everything that made him his unique self. And she knew there was no predicting outcomes or following the rules any more. No expectations or guidelines.

That idea didn't scare her, instead, it made her feel free and exited, and strangely safe.

They can do this, she can do this. With him, she can.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they passed a group standing on the side walk and he pulled her close against him, wrapping his arm around her waist to get past.

His body ,so much bigger, was pressed up against her. His scent around her. She felt a warmth rising in her chest, going straight to her head and just had to stop . Pulling him close, facing her.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised in a question and she placed her hand against his check, caressing his soft skin and beard. She couldn't find the words, didn't think this was the time to tell him how she felt, but he seemed to understand just the same. His eyes got darker and his arms came around her as she leaned up to kiss him as softly and tenderly as she knew how to.

When she wanted to step back he stopped her and hid his face against her neck, in her hair and they stood there for a perfect moment. She wasn't embarrassed or feeling awkward, she just stood there and felt she belonged.

Some one from the group they had passed before wolf-whistles and they break apart smiling.

Walking the last few yards to her building.

Almost home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the Whole Enchilada.

When they got in, Callie was busy in the kitchen. They said hi and went to the living room. Putting on the news without the sound, they curled up on the couch, as close together as possible . Owen put his arms around her and finally he could relax , holding her.

They stayed like this until the smells coming from the kitchen made Cris's stomach growl so loudly Callie heard and came over from the kitchen, laughing.

"I've made enough, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes if you guys want".

"That would be great doctor Torres" said Owen after a quick look to gauge Cris's reaction.

"Hey, you wanna eat? Then it's Callie!" she flashed him a smile that he returned "O.k, Callie".

That sounded much too intimate, said in his deep voice, for Cris's taste and she couldn't help but shoot Callie a dirty look, which made her roommate look at her with some surprise, and then giggle.

But she turned away to set the table without giving Cris a bad time.

After the whole Burke-drama Cris deserved some love, and unless she was very much mistaken this _was_ love.

She had never seen her roommate even half as approachable and.., soft and.., smiling, as the times Dr Hunt was around. And he always seemed acutely aware of Cris, you only had to look to see it.

Owen joined her and finished setting the table while Cris poured the drinks. Finally Callie got the steaming enchiladas from the oven and was greeted at the table with a mini-applause. "That looks amazing" said Cristina, holding up her plate so that Callie could serve her, "Now don't dive straight in!" admonished Callie "It's still hot, you know what happened the last time, and the time before, and the time before tha..".

"Yes, yes!", Cris interrupted, while Owen laughed at her good naturedly.

"It's not my fault you're cooking is so good" and, with a sideway glance at the still chuckling Owen, she added "are you trying to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend? Or just trying to lure him away with this amazing food?"

For a second Callie could only stare, her mouth hanging ever so slightly open. Did Cristina Yang just claim Owen as her boyfriend and semi-jokingly warned her off?!! . Cristina, who didn't tell any one about Burke until she had collapsed to the floor with a busted fallopian tube? Who thought "boyfriend" was a concept for teenagers?

"That was a joke, I'm kidding" came Cris's voice, all defensive.

"You don't joke about boyfriends Yang" She was still staring, slightly awed.

"You joke about nuclear disasters or… fatal illnesses!, not boyfriends", it was out before Callie could think better of it .

She watched as Cris's cheeks seemed to flush ("O.k, probably hallucinating now, seriously NOT yang's style" she told herself.)

She closed her mouth and looked at Owen. He was watching Cris with such love that she had to blink a couple of times and breathe in deep to relieve the sudden ache in her chest.

Arizona Robbins's face flashed in her brain for a moment..

Meanwhile Owen reached out and grabbed one of Cris's hands, he gave her a smile that seemed to make her forget her embarrassment, and everything else around her as well.

Her face was completely open, almost as if she were alone. Nothing held back or covered up, she looked like a young girl and Callie found herself breathing deep again.

This was Cristina, so in love that she seemed like a different person, so warm and open that it kinda made her want to cry.

Arizona's face came before her mind's eye again, the long lashes and that smile full of promises.. She took another deep breath and looked at the people in front of her, smiling.

It was time for her to get back in the saddle again, it had been too long since she felt fresh and exited. If Cris could bounce back from being left at the altar in the presence of her friends and co-workers then she could get over Erica's disappearing act.

Love was still alive and kicking. In fact, it was right here in this kitchen, having enchiladas with her!

They had a really good evening , drinking, eating and laughing, and it was late when Callie got up to go to bed.

They wished her goodnight, cleaned up the glasses, the dishes already done.

The evening had been relaxed, he had been so relaxed. Touching her, smiling at her, laughing at Callie's animated stories.

She hadn't been jealous because in that laugh she heard some of the "Before"-Owen and that almost brought tears to her eyes. Besides, Callie was into women now, that helped.

So, in stead of being jealous, she had laughed with them, feeling happy like she couldn't remember being ever before.

He stretched, standing next to the couch and reaches out to pull her up. She stands and automatically her hands found his hips. He smiles, filling a fist with unruly curls. "Can I sleep next to you tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Playing hard to get.

***

The evening had been relaxed, _he_ had been so relaxed. Touching her, smiling at her, laughing at Callie's animated stories.

She hadn't been jealous because in that laugh she heard some of the "Before"-Owen and that almost brought tears to her eyes. Besides, Callie was into women now, that helped.

So, in stead of being jealous, she had laughed with them, feeling happy like she couldn't remember being ever before.

He stretched, standing next to the couch and reaches out to pull her up. She stands and automatically her hands find his hips. He smiled, filling a fist with unruly curls. "Can I sleep next to you tonight?"

***

She looks at his eyes, what is he asking?

"It's late, we have had a long day and a lovely evening, I don't want to go home, I don't want to take my hands off of you".

Heat flashes inside of her. Thinking of the feel of his hands on her body.

"But I don't think I'm ready to make love yet, not tonight, soon.. But not now, o.k?" the last words come out so soft, she almost can't hear them.

Disappointment cuts through her for an instant, but she knows sleeping in his arms will be bliss already, and so much happened today. She can wait. He's worth it.

She smiles up into his anxious eyes and nods. He relaxes and she slides her hands up his strong back, enjoying every inch of warm, firm flesh and muscles. She curls one hand around his neck and with the fingers of the other hand she softly caresses his lips. Before looking up again with a sparkle in her eyes. "This is total payback for not sleeping with you that first time, isn't it?" she teases, and he chuckles appreciatively . "Playing hard to get like this?"

He pulls her even closer, never breaking eye contact. "Just making sure you know me, sweetheart". That knocks the breath out of her and she leans her forehead against his chest breathing in deeply, then rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Let's go to bed, yeah?" she feels the words rumble through his chest, against her face, she breaks away and takes his hand, "yeah, let's go to bed".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Thank your Lucky Stars.

He'd taken a quick shower, leaving the bathroom to Cristina. And although there had been some memories, they hadn't stung as much as they should have.

Him being drunk and fully clothed in her shower soon forgotten in favour of that feeling he'd had. The feeling of being cared for, being protected. He had been empty and drained but that much had gotten through the daze of pain and exhaustion. That, at least for the moment, he was safe.

Now he was lying in her bed again, although this time he had kept his shirt and underwear on.

Waiting for Cristina to join him.

After all that had happened today, it was pretty unbelievable that he should be here, with her. Feeling happier than he could have deemed possible only a few weeks ago.

He sighed when he thought back to the day's events.

Seeing Beth and her father had made it crystal clear that he was much better off far away from them. It also made clear just how bad he was doing.

There was a tension in his body as if he was getting a beating, bile rising in his throat. And when she had hugged him it was all he could do to stay calm and gently pry her arms away from his neck. When every instinct was telling him that he was suffocating and needed to claw his way out of her choke hold.

That was not a normal reaction, not even to an ex-fiancé. Not even when the woman you loved was standing a few feet away.

In the before he could have dealt, he had always been the stronger in their relationship, and he could take all the responsibility and guilt she wanted him to have. And he would even have tried to find some words to make her feel better.

But he didn't have any strength, or energy to spare now. Not to deal with past emotions, they were gone and he had no strength to explain.

Besides, they were not prepared to deal with any unpleasantness, truth or not. And so he had kept it simple, as he had done in the e-mail. He had taken the put-down of her father like a man, right in front of Cristina.

He didn't defend himself, didn't need to.

He didn't love Beth nearly enough to marry her and breaking up with her had been the right thing to do. After that, there was no obligation on him to tell them where he was or how he was doing.

It had been the right call, because when a month or so later he had met the most badass damsel in distress that he never could have imagined meeting, he thanked the Lord and his Lucky Stars for the freedom to kiss her and…

He smiled, propping himself up higher against the pillows. She hadn't known him well enough for an **"and…", **but he'd known enough right there and then to hesitate for a millisecond over the Chief's job offer.

That's when he knew he'd be back for her, he just didn't know then what he would be _like _when he did get back to her.

He felt himself grimace and consciously tried to stay relax, focussing on the sound of Cris brushing her teeth.

He did come back, and he didn't tell his mother.

A sharp pang of guilt and sadness shot through him. Of course he didn't want her to be worried. To be afraid that he was in danger every day made her worry, he knew that. But it was a worry and a sadness that she had been used to for years now, ever since he went overseas. It was a familiar devil. It was a pain that had a solution: his return.

The sadness which was in him now, that had destroyed the son she raised, didn't have such a clear fix. In his most desperate times he wondered if there even existed a cure for the total fragmentation of a person. His life had been shattered, and so many of the pieces were forever gone, he feared he'd never get the puzzle back together again.

He couldn't do that to her, couldn't do that to his mom. He couldn't go to her without having at least a clue, some vague idea of where a solution might be found. Couldn't trade in her worry for hopelessness.

But he knew it was wrong. And the longer it was, that he lived so close and not tell her, the harder it got to make that call. And the more his fear grew that she wouldn't recognise him, would maybe refuse to accept the man that he now was. This grim stranger. This man that didn't even tell his _own mother_ that he was safe.

Yes, he was ashamed, and now Cristina knew. And in spite of being ashamed it felt

so good to still be accepted by her, that she would still see him.

That made him relax into the pillows again. With all that had been happening between him and Cristina these last days and weeks, maybe the situation was no longer hopeless. Maybe _he _was no longer hopeless. He'd call his mom, soon.

It was time.

He felt better now that the decision had been made but was considering walking to the bathroom and getting Cris out of there himself, she'd been gone way too long!

He laughed at his own agitation, it had been maybe ten minutes but he was jonesing for her like a schoolboy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Ben, the two of us need luck no more

This was ridiculously close to feeling like a fifteen year old again, needing to be with her all the time, thinking of her whenever they were apart, and he marvelled that that was possible after all that he had seen.

He grinned thinking about her, and what Ben would say when he met her and found out how hard his best friend had fallen for this kick-ass surgeon with lethal wit. He'd ride him so hard… and then he froze up, remembering; Ben's dead.

The grief propelled him out of bed, and send him pacing through the room. He pinched himself hard, a couple of times, trying to clear his head, breathing deep and controlled. Slowly, slowly, the wave subsided and he forced it as deep down as it would go. Focussing on his surroundings, the walls, the bed.

This was Cristina's bedroom, he wanted this room to be a sanctuary, a safe haven. But he couldn't control his waking thoughts much better than his dreams. "Please.." he was begging for calm in his head. To give him this one good night after a good evening.

Surely he deserved one day of respite?

Cris came out of the bathroom and turned off the overhead light. She stopped when she saw him standing in the middle of the room. "Hey, you all right?", she asked, touching his arm.

He gave her a tight little smile, "yeah, just getting lonely. Good thing you came out of there of your own accord". He tried to smile but didn't quite pull it off.

Pulling her close against him for a moment, he tried to let his body be soothed by hers, the touch of her curls on his face easing his mind a bit.

Shortly he leaned back and smiled at her, she put her hands against his chest, pushing softly, "Scoot , sweetie, let's get into bed".

He turned away but didn't let go of her hand as he walked over to the bed.

_Author's note: Maybe it would have been better to just have them go to sleep already?_

_But I was stuck. I'll have to think of a C/O worthy end to this one._

_; Wait, …just wait a mo ;-)_


End file.
